


Coming back was different this time

by BeeBlitzen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBlitzen/pseuds/BeeBlitzen
Summary: Karl grabbed the person’s wrists and moved the person off of him. “Who are you?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Coming back was different this time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long but it's too long to put in a wattpad oneshot. It also might have a typo because of google doc autocorrect but I can't find one. hope you enjoy, two days wasn't a lot but long enough. This was also published the day after episode six of Tales Of the SMP: Wild West, so it only has characters up to there in here.

Karl returned through the portal after going back in time. But something was off this time. He looked around in a small panic. He looked around and didn’t know where he was. What happened? Where the hell am I? He suddenly heard someone running up to him. The person grabbed his arms, looking frantic. “Karl! You’re back! You’ve been gone for a few days? Where have you been? Quackity and I were worried sick!” Karl grabbed the person’s wrists and moved the person off of him. “Who are you?”

Sapnap stopped dead in his tracks. But then he realized. “Funny joke, Karl! Now come on, Quackity misses you.” Sapnap tried to take Karl’s hand but he swiped it away. “I don’t know you. Who the hell is Quackity? Weird name. I guess I’ve heard weirder though.” Karl asked. “Karl, you have to be kidding, right? You’re kidding?” He started to look concerned again. “I swear I don’t know you, where am I?” Sapnap looked into Karl’s eyes, trying to read them. But there was only confusion in them, and a hint of fear. “I’m, Sapnap, don’t you remember? You’ve only been missing for a few days.” Sapnap put his hand to his heart, it shattered a bit. “I don’t know a Sapnap. Also a weird name. How do you know me? Did you get through the portal somehow?” Karl started to get defensive. Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows until he noticed the small clock that Karl always had attached to his belt loops. “Hey, Karl? Your clock thing is cracked.”

Karl checked and froze. Sapnap was right. It had a small, red, crack in the glass. “Uh oh. That’s not good. Not at all.” Karl muttered. “Here, maybe phil can fix it. Even if you don’t remember me, will you trust me and come with me?” Sapnap smiled wearily and held out a hand. Karl was hesitant before grabbing Sapnap’s hand. “Perfect! We’ll get you back to normal!” Sapnap immediately brightened up and dragged Karl back to everyone.

They got to Phil’s house and Sapnap knocked. But they heard someone behind them. “Karl? You’re back!” They both turned. Quackity ran up to them. “Quackity, wait. Something happened to him and he doesn’t remember us or this place.” Sapnap warned. Quackity’s breath hitched. It was silent for a few moments before the door opened. “Sapnap? Karl? Quackity? What do you need?” Phil asked.

“Ugh, Quackity, come in with us. Phil, we were wondering if you could fix something of Karl’s.” Sapnap pinched the bridge of his nose. Quackity walked closer and the three walked into Phil’s house. Phil pointed to three seats. They all sat down. “So, what do you need fixing? Karl was gone for a while wasn’t he?” Phil continued. Sapnap pointed to the clock and opened his hand to Karl. Karl reluctantly placed the chain in his hand. “Can you replace this glass or something?” Sapnap requested. “Oh, that’s easy. I can do that.” Phil was about to take it but karl placed his hand on top of the clock. “It needs to be repaired with enchanted glass.” Karl mentioned.

“Enchanted? Can you enchant glass?” Quackity chimed. “Yeah, it needs to be enchanted with fortune, infinity, and soul speed.” Karl took his hand off. “H-How do you even do that? Two of those are for weapons and tools, and one of them is for boots!” Quackity’s eyes widened. “You can do it with purple or blue stained glass.” Karl sat back. “Again, I think I can do that, if it’s as simple as you make it sound.” Phil took the clock. Karl winced. His clock was never in someone else’s hands before. “Be careful, that thing is really really important.” Karl informed. “Don’t worry. I’ll have it done before the end of today.” Phil turned to his crafting table and chests.

“So, Sapnnap, what do you mean Karl doesn’t remember us?” Quackity put his palms together and up to his mouth. “I don’t know what happened but I found him looking around and when I was telling him about how much we missed him, he said he didn’t remember us.” Sapnap explained. “You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here.” Karl grumbled. “Geez, someone’s not in a good mood.” Quackity raised his eyebrows. “Of course I’m noy in a good mood, dipshit. I’m in a place with people that I’m apparently supposed to remember, with the most precious item I have, broken.” Kale crossed his arms and slumped. “I said, it’ll be fine, calm down.” Phil waved his hand, not looking at them.

“For your information, Karl. we’re supposed to be your best friends. Sapnap and I.” Quacity said. “Hm, why am I friends with you two?” Karl asked. “First off, rude. Second, let’s just say, we share the same energy...when you’re in a good mood of course.” Sapnap added. “Ah, got it.” Karl sat up straighter and sighed, exhausted. “Can you explain why you were gone for so long?” Sapnap asked. “Hm? Oh, well, I can’t tell you.” Karl replied. “What do you mean you can’t tell us?” Quackity looked at arl intently. “It’s kinda private, let’s just say that I went on a trip and got a little lost.” Kale laughed awkwardly. “Okay, weird but okay. Do you think there’s anything we can do to jog your memory?” Sapnap said. “Maybe we should ask Technobladed.” Quackity suggested.

“Why him?” Karl asked. “He’s smart isn’t he? And when Ghostbur was still around, he had to have picked something up. Not to mention he’s always around that Ranboo kid, who has memory issues.” Quackity explained. “Fair enough, c’mon Karl!” Sapnap grabbed Karl’s sleeve and walked to Technoblade. “You don’t have to drag me everywhere you know!”

They finally found Technoblade’s house and knocked at the front. “Is it likely he’s in his own home? He’s been in the nether a lot lately, right?” Quackity crossed his arms and popped his hip. But then the door opened, with a very tired looking Technoblade behind it. He didn’t have his royal gown on and he had a pair of glasses on as well. “Sup, Techno! Can you help us with memory boy version three?” Sapnap greeted him and he pushed Karl inside. “Wh-Come in, but what?” Technoblade finally spoke. Quackity and Sapnap entered. “Karl’s been missing for a few days and he returned earlier today, but something must have happened and he doesn’t remember anything.” Sapnap explained. “Oh, I could maybe help with that, I think.”

“Y’know, I’m getting old, memory issues are very prominent.” Technoblade said. “Wha-You’re twenty one!” Sapnap complained. “That’s old Sapnap! I’m on my deathbed over here!” He joked. “That’s our Technoblade, but how can he get his memory back?” Sapnap reverted to the previous topic. “ Oh, right right. I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” Techno said before leaving the three alone.

He came back a little later with Ranboo. “Ah, original memory boy! What are you doing here?” Quackity could have been more friendly with that. Ranboo’s ears flattened in nervousness. “Um, I heard that Karl was having memory issues? Maybe I could be of assistance?” Ranboo walked closer to Karl. “Yeah, wait, you two might want to introduce yourselves first, he doesn't remember any of us.” Sapnap said as he noticed Karl’s look of pure fear at Ranboo. Ranboo perked up. “Oh! Sorry, Karl. I know I can look scary to some, with me being half enderman and being eight foot five and all that.” Ranboo laughed and held out his hand. Karl shook Ranboo’s hand, a little less afraid. Ranboo put both his hands over Karl’s and smiled as warmly as he could. His hands were so immensely larger than Karl’s. “I’m Ranboo, I think I’m a nice guy so don’t worry.” Kale seemed to relax at something. “You still sound like a kid.” Karl observed. “Uh, yeah! I am still a minor actually. Not everyone notices like that.” 

Technoblade stepped up. “I’m Technoblade. I also go by, Techno, blood god, your highness, and anything regal.” Technoblade smiled. “O-Okay.” Karl said. “Alright, so you don’t remember us or this place, at all?” Ranboo got straight to the problem. “Yeah, I apparently know all of you, but I don’t.” Karl said. “Hm, here, Quackity, Sapnap, write down things about Karl in here.” Ranboo handed them a book and quill. Sapnap took the book and opened it. “Karl can have his own memory book until he remembers stuff. It helps me that’s for sure.” Ranboo said. The two nodded and started writing.

“I hope this isn’t weird but you four remind me of some people that I’ve met on my-uh-trip.” Karl broke the silence. “Really? Who?” Both of Ranboo’s tails swished. “Well, you, Ranboo, there were a few people. But the most memorable was a butler. He was butler to a really rich guy that reminded me of Technoblade, he was also part pig. His name was Sir Billiam, he hated poor people.” Karl said. “Down with the one percent I say, but where did you meet them?” Technoblade replied. “Um-at Sir Billiam’s home. He was having a masquerade party. There were also two people at the party that were a lot like Quackity and Sapnap. Their names were Drew and James.” Karl exclaimed. “Huh, interesting, where was this? Like in the world?” Ranboo asked. “Um-huh-uh-it’s really really far away. It was in some random forest. Some of them died too. But there was this interesting thing-,” Karl stopped himself.

“What was it?” Sapnap pressed. “Nothing. My trip was long, I’m exhausted but that Phil guy needs to fix my clock.” Karl groaned. “I think we’re done with the book actually.” Sapnap said. “Cool! What’d you write down?” Ranboo smiled. “Karl, do you remember the L’manburg explosions? They blew up party island and everything?” Sapnap asked. “Hm, now that you mention it, that sounds barely familiar.” Karl said. “Really? Good! Um, what about imprisoning Dream?” Sapnap asked. “I don’t know who Dream is. You all have odd names.” Karl said. “I think that’s an insult but whatever. Hmm, oh! Pulupulu! Our country that we’re currently building!” Sapnap lit up. “That’s rough. It’s really really fuzzy but I think I recognize it. It was-my-idea right?” Karl tried to think. “‘Yes! It was! Let’s head over there actually!” Sapnap hopped up. “Did you say country? Will I have to take it down?” Techno asked. “No, it won’t have a government, like Snowchester.” 

The five went to the part of the server where Pulupulu was located. A small breeze blew by, with the sun shining. Karl’s blue-ish green eyes shimmered as he looked at the less than half built country. It reminds me of Mizu. He went into the library, everyone following behind. He went over to the giant mushroom in the corner and lightly touched it. This feels familiar, but just not familiar enough. Karl felt a large, rough hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and Sapnap was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do you remember?” He asked. “Barely. I still don’t know anything about you guys though, sorry.” Karl responded. Sapnap’s bright red eyes seemed sad and teared up. “I just want my friend back.” He looked to everyone else. They also looked disappointed. Karl started to feel bad. These are supposed to be your friends, why can’t you remember them? God! Just remember! Karl pursed his lips. He clenched his fists but they all heard someone coming into the library.

It was Phil. “Karl, I fixed your clock. From the stained glass to the enchantments.” Phil smiled and handed it to him. Karl held it in his hands. It looked good as new. Kale smiled a little and held it to his heart. He put the clock chain back on his belt loops. He felt a jolt all of a sudden. Everything went black.

Karl woke up and he was in the inbetween. “Hm? Why am I here? I just got back from time travelling or whatever.” He heard a voice. “Be more careful with that clock. You’re lucky you know how to fix it.” He spun around and saw someone. It was John from the wild west, the last place he went. “John! You’re here! I thought you died from Mason?” Karl said. “Eh, I thought I did. But when you left, we were all back, like nothing happened. But I had this weird new knowledge about the clock and your time travelling. I dunno where it came from.” John had his hands in his pockets and he shrugged. “Y-You know?!” Karl went into a panic. “Don’t worry, I’ll either forget when I go back, and if I don’t, I won’t tell anyone. I wasn’t just your first friend in that town. You were mine.” John laughed. He sounded a lot like Ranboo. “Oh, okay.” Karl calmed down.

“Again, be careful. We wouldn’t want it to break for good. You should get back to your friends.” John mentioned. Karl nodded. He took the clock, popped the glass off, and turned the hands clockwise. A green and purple opened and swirled around. Karl put it back. John stepped aside. Karl stepped forward but then quickly hugged John. “Please, don’t forget me. Any time I time travelled, I’ve never made a friend because I knew I’d have to leave. So please, don’t forget me.” Karl said just above a whisper. “Heh, I won’t.” John returned. Karl pulled away, dug through his pockets, took John’s hand, and put something in it. John looked in his hand, it was an emerald. “Just to be sure. Bye, John. maybe I’ll see you again.” Kalr tried not to tear up as he walked to the portal. John gave a small nod and waved, smiling. Karl waved back and entered the closing portal.

John woke up on the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. “John! You’re back! Where were you?” Sherman ran up to him. “I was just taking a walk. I don’t know where I went.” He answered. John felt a lump in his pocket. He took something out, an emerald. ….Karl. See? I didn’t forget. See you again soon, my friend.

Karl’s eyes shot open and he sprang up. Everyone was staring at him with surprise and concern. “Karl? Are you okay?” Quackity asked. “Sapnap, Quackity, Techno, Ranboo, Phil.” Karl called their names. Everyone looked at him but Sapnap was looking to the side, and the ground, trying not to cry. Karl smiled a bit and he grabbed Sapnap’s arms and pulled him into a hug. Sapnap was surprised but hugged back, gripping his sweatshirt tightly. Silent, choked cries came from him, shaking slightly. Karl became solemn and hugged tighter. “It’s okay, I remember again, I remember you. I’ll never forget again.” He whispered. That shattered Sapnap. He stopped being silent and sobbed. “I-I missed y-you so m-much.” He said. Quackity walked over and hugged his best friends. 

“I feel like we shouldn’t be here.” Techno broke the nice moment. Karl reluctantly broke away. Both his friends then hugged each other, absolute waterworks. “Techno, Ranboo, Phil, thank you. I know you three aren’t huge softies but you helped me a lot.” Karl smiled brightly. Techno blushed out of embarrassment, “It’s whatever.” He looked away. Phil smirked. “It’s no problem.” Ranboo smiled back. “You’re welcome! I’m glad I could help someone for once!” 

“Hey, Karl? When you passed out, did you….see anything?” Techno asked. “Um, yeah actually. I saw this giant white castle and someone I met on my-uh-trip. His name was John, he was my first and only friend on that journey. He told me to be careful with the clock and I promised. We shared some sappy, parting words and then I woke up.” Karl simplified it. “Actually, John sounds and acts a lot like Ranboo. They have an identical voice and they both are pretty humorous and friendly.” Karl explained. “Huh! That’s cool!” Ranboo’s tails wagged like a dog. “Yeah, that's interesting.” Techno added. sapnap and Quackity had calmed down. “We’re glad you’re back Karl. Now, come on! We have things to do!” Sapnap seemed back to normal. Quackity was too, he was hopping up on his toes. “Okay, okay! Thanks again you three!” And with that, the three best friends ran off. “Ugh, this new age of young adults is too much.” Phil joked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Techno adjusted his glasses.  
“But they give us hope for peace.”


End file.
